Dominating the Dom
by kittenmischief
Summary: Part of our Dark Salvation "HEA". Edward is finishing his Dom training with two subs. What happens when Jasper watches and then has to take command? For Bliltxgirl's Birthday. AH, AU, Lemons


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Because if we did…yeah, LOTS of things would be different…**

**NEW Disclaimer: This story contains adult content and sexual situations. If you are underage, PLEASE do not r****ead, and PLEASE do not report ****us****. You should be doing your homework anyway. G'bye! **

**AN: Mwahahaha…Mischief here. Kitty's in the middle of fighting fondant for her daughters' birthday cake, so I'M in charge of posting!**

**This is a special one-shot from our "Happy-Happy" Dark Salvation ending just for our dear betalicious friend, Bliltxgirl's birthday…hope ya love it, B!**

**Remember: Edward and Alice are NOT related at all, not even by adoption in the original "Dark Salvation". Also…you're going to need a towel to sit on. Panty warnings, people!!**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

My cat o' nine tails reddened his flesh with each swipe of my hand. "Yes, you like that, don't you, Slave?"

He was silent as I continued my ministrations, just as he should be. I had him tied up in a beautiful array of knots my master's friend, Sakura, had shown him. This was to be one of my final tests. While I was still a sub for my master, I would have the title of 'Dom' now and I was proud to be named so.

I continued to whip his flesh; stopping only when the welts threatened to break open and bleed. I didn't want to hurt him, even though I had been instructed to. He had signed up for pain play and I would be the one to deliver. I was, after all, being watched and graded.

I walked over to my other sub and brushed her short hair out of her eyes. "Such a pretty sub," I told her before slapping her face, just leaving a hint of a red mark. "I'm afraid you're being punished, love. You disobeyed when you were told you could not go to town unattended in your condition." I lovingly caressed her stomach and the small bulge there. Even though the child was not mine, I would love it as so. That was part of the pleasure of living with my master, my lover, my friend.

At my words, I saw her squirm from where she was tied naked to the bed; her slit already glistening with want and need. I had something special planned for her. But not right now. Right now, I was focusing on my male sub.

I walked over to him and ran my hands all over his body. Goosebumps popped up on his skin and his muscles quivered under his flesh as I brushed against him. I had him hanging in the air by the hoist in the middle of the room, but only high enough that he couldn't reach the floor. I had him strung so he was bent at the waist with his ass sticking out. I grasped his ass, kneading the muscle there and my finger brushed his puckered entrance.

"Let me know how good if feels," I whispered into his ear.

He let out a moan as I dipped my finger into him. "Do you want me in there, Slave? Do you want my cock in your ass? Answer."

"Yes, Sir," he answered gruffly.

I removed my finger and walked in front of him. My eyes watched his as they feasted hungrily on my hard length. I pumped it a few times for effect before gathering the bit of precum at the end with my finger and smearing it across his lips. "Lick it," I demanded.

His tongue flicked out and wrapped around my digit, causing my eyes to close. I knew how that tongue felt on my cock…

I stepped away before I lost it completely and moved back around him. I walked to the table and contemplated picking up the paddle before I decided to grab the riding crop instead. I walked back in front of him and tapped it in the palm of my hand. "Hmm…who do I punish with this?" I tapped it as I paced, my boots clicking on the hardwood below my feet. My leather chaps were tight against my body, hot and almost smothering me, but the breeze I felt against my cock and ass as they were both out on display for my subs felt lovely as I walked past the oscillating fan that was keeping the room cool from the warm summer air. My subs were sweating and I loved watching it bead up on their skin.

I walked over to my female sub and licked a drop of sweat from her forehead before flicking the riding crop against her clit. Her eyes grew wider before she squirmed against the ropes that bound her hands and feet. "Dirty girl," I said, flicking her clit once more. She let out a whine and I ran the crop against the fleshy part of her thigh. "Silence!" I said with a slap to her flesh. Her eyes grew wide again and she remained quiet.

"Good girl," I purred. "You want some relief, don't you? Some pleasure? Answer."

"Y-yes, Sir," she whispered hesitantly. I had not dominated her before, so though she had seen me in my lessons; had watched as my gifts unfolded, she had not been privy to being under my control before.

I flicked the crop against her flesh again, enjoying the darkening red of it as I continued until pink marks marred her flesh. I heard a growl from across the room and looked at my male sub looking ready to kill. "You think I'm wrong?" I said, abandoning her and going back over to him. "You choose to take her licks when it is she that is being punished?"

His eyes told me his answer, but I would not allow him to respond as I had not given him permission. I walked back over to her and ran the leather of the crop over her naked chest, flicking her nipples; first one, then the other until they were hardened peaks, colored a lovely dusty rose. My lips longed to taste them, but that was off limits. My master had given me permission to punish her as he watched, but not to taste her nor to fuck her, and I always respected his wishes.

I teased her until she was panting with need as I roamed her body with the appendage. "I believe she wants some relief, master," I murmured in his direction. "However, she will be denied a bit longer…"

I moved over to the table just outside of their vision and grabbed the foil packet. I slipped the condom down my length and pumped it a few times; all too eager to have it incased in the tightness that was my sub.

I then walked back over to my male sub and grasped him by the hips, showing no preamble as I thrust into his tight hole. His moan did not come, showing how truly accomplished he was in his task. I rubbed up and down his sides as I made short, deliberate movements into him. "Yes…this is what you wanted, isn't it?" I grasped his cock and pumped it a few times and I bit his shoulder, marking him as mine. His ass tightened around me and I just barely held in a whimper.

My body wouldn't last long, and even though I was in complete control of the situation, I had to let myself go. I let out a cry of pleasure as I felt my release. I rested my head upon him for just a moment before I pulled away, going to dispose of the condom before making my way back to the remote control for the wench. I let it down and my sub landed gently on his knees. I strode over to him and put my cock in his face. "Clean it up."

His blue eyes pierced mine as he took my softening member in his mouth. "Fuck," I muttered as my eyes closed and I gripped his hair roughly. He cleaned me, licking me clean and until I was hard once more.

"Slave," I said shortly. "I will untie you, but you must do as I say or you will face the consequences."

He remained still as I untied all the knots. When he was free, I instructed; "Go to her. I want you to lick her to the brink and then stop. Do whatever it takes to get her right to the edge. Understand?"

He nodded minutely before crawling on his knees to the bed. I moved to the director's chair against the wall and sat in it; my hand just grazing my dick and balls, flicking my own nipples as I watched him work.

He took his job seriously like so many other things he did. His hands caressed her flesh before gently separating her lips and giving her one slow swipe. Her teeth came out to bite her lower lip as her hips bucked up into his face.

I watched as his one hand traveled, gently brushing her belly before grasping onto her nipple, hard, as he dove into her pussy.

She couldn't help but cry out as he attacked her lower lips and clit with fervor. His other hand dipped into her; two fingers inside her dripping slit as well as one inside her ass. He pulled away and blew on her sopping wet cunt for a moment, causing her to squirm. He nibbled on her thighs before running his tongue up and down, from her clit, over her lips and down to tease her other hole before coming back up again and resuming eating her.

She began to moan low and pant; her release imminent when I said, "Stop, slave."

He pulled away and looked at me; awaiting instructions.

"Fuck her; but don't let her cum," I told him.

He knelt on the edge of the bed; his cock pressing against her button and she tried to buck her hips to get some friction. "Stay still," I told her coldly. "Or you will not get any form of release."

She stopped squirming and I gave him a nod. "Continue."

He moved over her, brushing butterfly kisses over her stomach before laving at her breasts. I watched as his cock dipped into her and it easily turned from fucking to making love. It was beautiful and almost hurt my heart as the feelings swept over me. I hated to break them up, but the fact remained; she was being punished.

"Stop," I called out.

My male sub stopped and pulled away. "Enough," I told him.

She whimpered once more, no doubt teetering on the precipice. "I'm sorry, Alice-love," I said as I stood and brushed a kiss to her cheek. "But you are being punished…"

Just then the timer sounded. My other sub's face wore his trademark smirk as he said, "Very good, Edward. You are ready to own the title of 'Dom'. But…now it's my turn."

I dropped to my knees and clasped my fingers behind my neck. "Yes, Sir; Master Jasper."

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I'd watched my husband taking the reigns of control. Jasper had lost his temper earlier when Alice went out to get groceries without taking anyone with her. Our boys are a little over-protective of us both when pregnant. Even with all of the "Italy mess" ended, they worry that someone, or something, will come back to haunt them.

When Jasper slid back into his commanding role, I stepped away from the window, and after a last listen to the baby monitor, slipped through the door to the playroom. Jasper's eyes flicked over me; I'd left my clothes behind, only wearing a simple white satin bra and panty set, ones he'd purchased for me. When his head dipped, silently indicating my place, I dropped down to the floor and crawled so that I was only a few feet away.

"Given the limitations you had, you did remarkably well. There are some things to go over. First, my reaction to you punishing Alice should have been ignored or dealt with as a separate issue. You lost control of my emotions. At the least, you could have ordered my eyes to the ground. My disrespect of you as my Master, even silently, should have earned harsh punishment."

Jasper grabbed the riding crop Edward had used earlier and flicked it against my upper arm. Fire erupted on my skin and quickly changed to a dull ache. When Edward's mouth opened to protest, he quickly bit his lip and looked to the ground.

"Good, Pet. You should have expected a similar reaction from me. It is the Master's decision where to give pleasure and pain, not to merely allow a whipping boy to take someone else's punishment." Jasper walked to the bed and released Alice's bonds. "Onto your side, Alice. You shouldn't be on your back that long."

"Edward, your second mistake, as I saw it, was in not using lubricant. You are not the monster my Master was. Had I been less experienced, you could have given me damage beyond pain and discomfort. Tearing can take a while to heal. For that reason, however, I set out the well-lubricated condoms for your use."

Warm fingers rested under my chin and tilted my face up to face his. Jasper mouthed, "you okay, darlin?" as he stroked over the long welt on my upper arm. After I nodded, two fingers motioned down, and I resumed looking at the floor.

Jasper paced, looking like a caged panther. "While not something 'wrong' per se, telling me that I'll face the consequences and must do as you say was unneeded. It is an understood rule in our relationship as Dom and Sub. Unless I use my safe-word, I must do as directed or face punishment. When in that role, I want to be kept in line, Edward."

I watched, in mild jealousy, as Jasper moved to Alice and slid his fingers up into her pussy unceremoniously. Without looking at her, he pumped his fingers in and out. "You told me to fuck her, but when it became softer, you didn't punish me." Alice writhed on the bed, and I fought to not squirm watching as she tried to not cry out in pleasure. Jasper took her to the edge and stopped. "Beg me, girl."

Jasper's eyes were on me as he spoke to her and he smirked as Alice pleaded and begged to come. "No, I don't think I will let you come, Alice. You disobeyed a direct order. As Edward told you, you deserve to be punished." He withdrew his fingers and held them out to me. "Clean my hand, Bella."

I crawled to him and opened my mouth, licking Alice's taste from his fingers. It was much more pleasant than swallowing his come, as was the soft whimper Edward made while watching me lick Alice's arousal from our master's hand. "Good girl," he said as he pulled his fingers from my mouth. "Up on the bed, your pussy over Alice's face. Alice, you can go on your back again."

As I scrambled to obey, pulled down my panties as I climbed onto the bed, I looked into the mirror and watched as Jasper approached Edward, his cock brushing against Edward's cheek. "Now, do I fuck your mouth or go over to the bed and fuck my beautiful women? As you didn't do anything really wrong, I won't punish you except for my own pleasure. But, I will deny myself the pleasure of your mouth for my disrespect, as you did not see fit to punish me when in charge. Go fuck your wife, hard. I want to hear her scream."

Edward straddled Alice's waist with his legs going along side her slightly rounded stomach, careful not to rest any of his weight on her. I looked down at her spiky hair, and could just see a hint of her eyes as her tongue quickly swiped across me once. She let out a giggle that was stifled by my flesh, before Edward tugged my hips, tilting me up so that his cock could push into me. Biting back a moan took all my effort. There is nothing like that first hard thrust.

"No, Bella; I want to hear how good he's making you feel." Jasper stood beside the bed, stroking his cock with his left hand as he trailed a flogger over all three of us gently. "Alice, use your tongue, or fingers depending on how you can reach, on Bella's clit. She's been doing extra housework while you rest; make it up to her."

Gentle hands reached up to palm my thighs and then I felt the soft stroking of her tongue as she licked my lower lips. Edward panted into my ear, and I knew she was also lapping at his cock as she licked where he entered me. "Fuck," I let out on a whimper as Alice found my clit. The snapping sound broke me from my pleasured reverie and I turned to see Jasper lubing up a glove he'd put on.

"Breathe for me, Bella. Breathe out." As I exhaled, one finger pressed into my ass. He twisted and pulled while thrusting, stretching me gently. A second finger joined the first, and Jasper began to press down onto Edward's cock, only thin layers of skin separating them. I ached; I was so full.

The urge to climax came so fast I couldn't hold it back. "Need to come, Sir. Please, can I?" I pleaded, not knowing how bad my punishment would be if I came without his permission. The words had all come out in a rush of breath. When he didn't answer except to slide a third finger in with the first two, I bit my lip until I tasted blood.

"Please, Master; may I come?" I asked again, trying to not pass out from the metallic salt taste in my mouth.

He laughed and leaned to kiss my cheek. "You may come, Slave. You've been such a good girl."

I gave myself to it all, and accepted the overwhelming pleasure. Alice flicked me faster, Edward's fingers kneaded my flesh as he thrust harder, and Jasper released his cock so that he could tweak my nipple with the now free hand. My groan was loud, starting in a high squeal, and descended into a carnal growl that sounded obscene on its own.

Jasper whispered something I didn't quite hear, and his arms lifted me up slightly and Alice moved to a seating position. The boys moved my limp form so that Edward was still inside me but we were on the bed width-wise. Edward groaned and then I felt Jasper's hands stroke my sides, signaling Jasper's entrance into Edward.

"Touch yourself for me, Alice; but you can't come yet."

I was too tired to move my head, so satiated from what my three lovers had done to my body, that I just knelt there until Edward began panting, trying to hold back his orgasm. Jasper gave him permission and Edward released into me, his chest resting on my back. The force of Jasper's thrusts pushed him into me a few more times before Jasper withdrew and pulled off the condom, still hard.

Alice smiled to both of us and waved us off perfunctorily as she picked up the riding crop that had fallen next to her. "We'll see you two later. On the floor, Jasper. It's Mama's turn now."


End file.
